yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Basement
The basement is an area of Yandere-chan's house used to find Basement Tapes and to keep kidnapped students. In the final game, up to tenhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650710876534628352 rivalshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688485236900933632 can be held hostage here. The basement is NOT complete yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655466968284180480 First Appearance thumb|250x250px|First basement appearance. The first basement was a bare, generic looking basement with light grey walls and a dark grey floor. An air vent and an outlet can be seen on the left wall. An extension cord can be seen on an upper beam, but the use of it is unknown. In the middle of the room, a pole is set that is used for kidnapped people. The stairs near the pole lead to Yandere-chan's room. Yandere-chan could not physically walk up the stairs, but rather use the HUD menu to enter the floor above. October 8th, 2015 Appearance This updated appearance is darker, and has bowed beams on the walls. A staircase leading back upstairs is located at the far left corner. There is a tall, bare bookshelf on the right side. A small, dim lamp is the only source of illumination. A tape is located in the bottom left corner and another in the bottom right corner. A single empty chair (occupied if a student is kidnapped) is in the middle of the room. Use Yandere-chan can kidnap people and hold them in her basement. Victims used to be tied up to a pole, but as of the October 17th, 2015 Update, they are tied to a chair. They will look at Yandere-chan and speak when she is nearby. Their voice is different from Chelsea Druce, the voice actress for Saki's and Kokona's rooftop event.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662674306795569152 When the player walks up to the kidnapped victim and presses E''', they are taken to a screen where they are able to torture the victim. Basement Tapes #1 and #10 are also found here. The player can listen to them at the Computer Lab. BasementTape1Location.png|Tape #1 in the basement to Yandere-chan's right. BasementTape10Location.png|Tape #10 in the basement to Yandere-chan's left. 2-15-16SakiKidnapped.png|Saki tied to the chair. 2-8-2016 - TorturingOptions.png|Saki about to be tortured. When at the stairs of the basement, a HUD pops up of where the player can go. They can either choose Bedroom, Buraza Town, or Akademi High School. Yandere-chan cannot go to town or school if it is night time. Video Camera The video camera is and upcoming feature for the next build as teased by YandereDev on this blogpost. It is unknown what it it's current use is. For more expansion, go to the full page. Trivia *The basement is soundproof, so no one can hear anything that goes on in the basement, even if they are standing directly above it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655470259273490432 *According to Basement Tape #1, the brown chair in the room used to hold Ryoba's senpai, and her mother's senpai before that. *When a student is kidnapped, the School Atmosphere will drop by '''five points, but no one will ever look for girls in Yandere-chan's house.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650571557845118976 *There was a glitch in the original basement that if Yandere-chan kidnaps somebody, he or she will always be the default female model, whatever the gender of the person Yandere-chan kidnapped was. This was fixed in the October 8th, 2015 Build when proper kidnapping was introduced. *The basement was implemented in the April 2nd, 2015 Build. Gallery Emptybasementchair.png|Empty chair in the basement. Miku_Kidnapped.jpg|Kidnapped Saki Miyu, before the pole was removed. Category:Kidnapping Category:Places Category:Game Mechanics Category:Disposal Category:Yandere-chan's House Category:Removed Content Category:Eliminating Students